Are We More Than Friends?
by Gothic Spook
Summary: COMPLETE! Post John Doe. Monica helps John gain his memories back. He thinks about their relationship. Please Read And Review
1. Thank You

**Are We More Than Friends?**  
Author: Gothic Spook  
E-mail: gothicspookhotmail.com  
Rating: G  
Category: Post - John Doe, Friendship and Romance DRR  
Summery: Monica helps John regain his memories, he thinks about his relationship with her. Are they more than friends?  
Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I do **not** own it!  
Spoilers: John Doe  
Archive: Fanfiction.com. Anywhere that wants it, just let me know!  
Feedback: Love it! Always welcomed!  
  
John. I'm so sorry about Luke. About you having to relive that.  
  
I'll take the bad as long as I remember the good. John slightly smiles. Monica smiles back. She takes a good look at him. He looks bruised and battered. He looks like hell. But in a way he has never looked stronger. In inner spirit, his courage has never been as bright as it was at that very moment.  
  
You ready to go home? Monica asked.  
  
Never been more ready in my life, he stated. John silently followed her to the car. The drive to the airport was quiet. Monica concentrating on the road. John studying her quietly. Trying to remember everything about her. He still didn't have all of his memories back, he wasn't sure what his relationship with her was. He didn't know all the events of his life.  
  
Monica drove them both to the airport. The flight was quiet, John sleeping the entire way, Monica flicked through magazines and thought about all that had happened in the last couple of weeks. The plane landed and Monica gently woke John up.  
  
John? We've landed. John stood up and followed Monica out of the plane, out of the airport to her car. No words were said as she drove him home. She pulled up in front of his house. He undid his seat belt but he didn't get out of the car straight away. John turned to Monica and took in a breathe before he spoke.  
  
Do you want to come in for a minute? He asked her.  
  
she said, taking off her seat belt. They both stepped out of the car. John unlocked the front door and opened it. He took her coat off her shoulders and hung it on the coat rack and did the same with his coat. They both sat down in silence for a few minutes.  
  
So how are you feeling? Monica broke the silence. She knew it was a stupid question but she couldn't stand the silence between them.  
  
A little sore, mainly I'm confused, he told her.  
  
What's confusing you? Monica asked. She though he had gained all of his memories back.  
  
I lied back in Mexico when I said I had my memory back, there's still a bit I don't understand. I thought you could help me with that, he told her honestly. She took in his face, confused and afraid. She couldn't help but agree to help him.  
  
She replied.   
  
They spent the night together. Monica telling John of what he couldn't remember, his achievements, cases and what he's like. As John listened to her he wandered what their relationship was like, she had told him they were partners and best friends, but he wandered if it was more. To him it felt as though they should be more. As he watched her talk he couldn't help thinking about how beautiful she was. He saw it in her eyes how much she cared for him. And if what he was feeling was true then he cared a great deal for her in return. He would have to ask about their relationship in more detail later on.   
  
They both fell asleep on the couch during the night. John was the first to wake to the sun shining through the window. He looked over at Monica and saw that she was still fast asleep, curled into a ball. He stood up and stretch a little. He carefully picked Monica up into his arms and carried her upstairs to his bedroom. He gently laid her down and pulled the covers over her. He tucked her in before going to the other side of the bed and getting under the covers himself. She had her back to him, so he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her in a spooning position. She snuggled into his. He looked at her face and saw her smile as he placed a gentle kiss on the back of her neck.  
  
Thank you, he whispered before snuggling close and falling back to sleep.


	2. Loving You

Monica woke up alone in bed. She was confused at first. She couldn't remember how she had got upstairs. John must have carried her. She smiled at that thought. She got out of bed and saw had got her overnight bag from the car. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a purple t-shirt that was a size to small. She walked downstairs and smelled the breakfast cooking. She found John in the kitchen humming a song as he cooked bacon, sausages and egg. He turned around and they smiled at each other.  
  
Good morning. How'd you sleep? John asked.  
  
Morning. I slept good. How about you?  
  
Best sleep I've had in a while, so I'm not complaining, John replied with a smile.   
  
He made them both a cup of coffee each and sat down to eat breakfast. It was in comfortable silence until John spilt coffee onto his shirt.  
  
he cursed as he went over to the sink. He took off his T-shirt and placed the coffee stain under the tap. Monica gasped as she saw his injuries. His back was completely covered in bruises and cuts, all along his arm and chest. She walked up behind him.  
  
Oh my God, John why didn't you tell me you were hurt this badly? She asked. He turned around to face her.  
  
It doesn't hurt, so don't worry, he told her.  
  
But John they look so painful, she Said as she placed a hand on a bruise that was just below his ribs. John caught that hand in his, pulled it away from his ribs and placed it against his heart.  
  
I'm fine, he told her gently.  
  
I'm just worried about you. She nearly whispered.  
  
He was going to reply but couldn't. He was lost in her eyes. He stared into his her warm eyes and saw her true feeling, she could see the same in his. He didn't waste anytime in pulling her closer, by placing his arms around her waist and her arms went around his neck. Their lips met, light at first and then firmer and harder. Becoming more and more passionate. Each showing how much they loved each other. It was minutes before they pulled apart, both with smiles on their faces.  
  
Thank you. John suddenly said.  
  
For what?  
  
For saving me.  
  
You would have done the same for me. She looked down at her feet, John placed his hand under her chin and forced her to meet his gaze.  
  
Not just for yesterday, but for everything, Luke, helping me investigate Mulder's disappearance, when Dana needed protecting, for moving up here and joining me on the xfiles and for all the times that you have saved my ass. They both chuckled a little.  
  
John I love you, I have for a long time, maybe even when we were in New York. She told him honestly.  
  
I love you too Monica, and you know what, I have loved you since New York.  
  
They pulled each other closer for another passionate kiss, this one lasted even longer, their lips never parted as they went upstairs into Johns room and made love. And as they slept in each others arms they thought about the future and what adventures awaited them both.  
  
THE END 


End file.
